Different embodiments of such a drive unit are known from the Prior Art.
This is for example the case with the drive unit described in document FR-A-2,449,006, in which the blade support member is a blade-carrier plate disposed around the header of the motor and in which the electrical connection means are provided in the form of an independent element of the motor housing and of the reduction gear housing which is disposed laterally in the corresponding portions of the walls of these two components in the form of a connector element, the metal conductive parts of which extend in different directions to be connected firstly to the blade-carrier plate and secondly to the interior of the reduction gear housing. This solution is not satisfactory as its assembly is particularly complex and its structure does not enable the different electrical connections to be simply produced between the connector in the proper sense of the word and the internal elements of the unit to which it is connected.
Another solution is described in FR-A-2,527,855 in which the blade-carrier plate forms with the electrical connection connector a single piece which is formed as a cover part of the reduction gear housing.
This solution is not satisfactory either as this single piece has a very complex shape, is difficult to produce and requires, for example in order to change one of the toothed wheels of the reduction gear mechanism, the whole unit to be dismantled in order to remove the single complex piece.